


Getting Through the Cold

by shalbores



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalbores/pseuds/shalbores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practically bleeding out, she started wondering whether it was still the battle between the ten-mile space between them and the sentinels or her body giving out. Kitty X Bobby. One-shot. DOUBLE DRABBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Through the Cold

Practically bleeding out, she started wondering whether it was still the battle between the ten-mile space between them and the sentinels or her body giving out. Kitty X Bobby. One-shot. DOUBLE DRABBLE

* * *

**Getting Through the Cold**

He felt her shudder under his touch, instantaneously feeling sorry for having to touch her in the first place. Bobby _did_ have ice powers after all, as if Kitty wasn't already feeling so cold given the cut she had sustained from Logan's momentary lapse.

"I'm sorry, I w-" Bobby's words were cut off by her barely audible sobs, along with the word 'fine'.

"We'll get through this, Kitty. We're gonna escape, just like always, yeah?" he said, the pretense evident in his voice.

"Mhm," she replied weakly although still managing to force a smile on her lips despite her eyes all bloodshot from the crying.

"Remember the time we thought the professor was dead? " He paused to gauge her reaction. "You look exactly the same way you were then. Messy hair, puffy eyes."

"Point?" Kitty found it funny that he would bring that up now.

He let out a long sigh before speaking again. "I love you."

Just like that, the mood shifted. The weight of the pain of having to lose Bobby suddenly tolled on her.

"Bobby, I lo-"

Before she could finish, he pressed his lips on hers, his cold hands cupping her face..  
..and she didn't even mind.

_By the corner, Professor X smiled at the couple, recalling watching two young students by the fountain the boy had frozen, slowly growing fond of each other as they shared their first kiss._


End file.
